1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle seat back latch mechanisms, and more particularly to inertia-responsive vehicle seat back latch mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses the exploitation of inertia and gravity to provide latching mechanisms for vehicle seat backs. However, none of these prior art mechanisms employs a means for locking the seat back which is sensitive both to vehicle inertia and to the inertia of the seat back in the manner described in this invention.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a new inertia-responsive seat back latch mechanism.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a new inertia-responsive seat back latch mechanism which is responsive both to vehicle inertia and to the inertia of the seat back.